Exceedingly Large Shoes To Fill
by G.C. Smores
Summary: Albus Potter finds out about his father's trials and tribulations at Hogwarts almost twenty years prior. He finds that being a normal wizard is never enough ,and people expect some greatness he doesn't think he has. Albus has some large shoes to fill.


**Exceedingly Large Shoes To Fill**

A/N: So, hello readers! No, I did not disappear from the face of the earth. I just was learning how to live and gaining some life experience before I wrote some more. I dunno if and when I'll update my Marauders' fictitious works, especially now, post Deathly Hallows, when I see it as more than just fluff. For now, however, you can expect to see at least one chapter of next generation per month! This chapter is really short and slow because I haven't written a word of fanfiction in about two years. Bear with me, I hope I've gotten better and will continue to grow as a writer :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Heading Home

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley waved at their family as the Hogwarts Express departed Platform 9 and ¾. Both were thinking about their families and starting to miss them already.

"Shall we?" Albus said once the platform was out of view. They started to look for a compartment. Albus' mind was reeling from the conversation he had just had with his father. He could choose. The burden of worrying about Houses was shed, and the boy felt much happier.

"This one looks empty," Rose observed, and they opened the door to find a yellow-haired girl who had her face obscured in the Quibbler except for a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, hello!" she said brightly, putting down her magazine once she caught sight of Rose and Albus in the doorway.

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked, also brightly, as though this girl's happiness was rubbing off on him.

"Sure!" replied the girl with a sunny disposition.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley," said Rose, beaming at her potential friend.

"Hi Rose! I'm Mona Scamander," the girl smiled back.

"So you're Auntie Luna's daughter?" Albus asked, surprised.

"Auntie Luna? How do you know my mum, Mr.--?" Mona asked, curiously.

"Potter, Albus Potter," Albus said, imitating that Muggle film character so well –it sent all three of them into fits of laughter.

"Well, how do you know my mum, _Albus_?" Mona mocked.

"Oh, your mum and my mum go way back. I remember her coming over every now and then for tea when I was younger," Albus said matter-of-factly.

"Really? I don't recall mum mentioning that…Well I don't recall a lot of things…HANG ON. Did you say Weasley and Potter? As in the saviors of the free world?" Mona asked, excitedly.

"What are you going on about?" Rose asked back, confused.

"Harry Potter, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved the world from Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago." Mona said in a serious tone.

"Mum told me what she knew, and what she knew was quite a lot. So she must've been friends with them," Mona deduced.

"Our parents? You've got to be…wait! That would explain the throngs of staring people!" Albus said, in awe.

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, mum and dad never really explained their Hogwarts' days in much detail…" Rose mused.

"Mum says that they held a resistence group during the war that Harry started in her fourth year." Mona informed the cousins. They talked about Harry's story, Rose and Al being more amazed a minute, until the trolley came with all sorts of sweets. Albus, Rose, and Mona bought about forty Chocolate Frogs, ten Pumpkin Pasties, and a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans each. They discussed the various witches and wizards on the Chocolate Frog cards as they devoured their treats.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Rose rejoiced, her hand outstretched to both Mona and Albus who each forfeited a Chocolate Frog. They had an agreement that whoever found Dumbledore first would get a frog from the other two.

"No fair!" Albus said, "I should've won. I mean, I am named after him!" Albus went on, chuckling. He loved his name and it's origin ever since his dad had told him about the man.

"Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, right?" Mona asked Rose and Albus.

"Right," said Al, "He was the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts ever!" Al announced, triumphantly.

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. "Al here likes to pretend that he is Dumbledore's incarnate." She explained to Mona.

"I do not!" Albus said defiantly, realizing that his hands had been in a dueling position, as though he held his wand in his left hand. The girls both laughed.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Mona asked Al.

"Gryffindor," Al said, decidedly.

"Like his hero!" Rose quipped, poking fun at her cousin. "How about you, Moni?"

"Well, I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My dad is into discovering things and traveling to the ends of the world to find new magical creatures and was a Gryffindor. My mum however was really clever beyond this dimension," The three of them laughed. Auntie Luna was a bit odd sometimes, Al and Rose thought. "I dunno where I'll end up though. You?" Mona finished, asking Rose.

"All the Weasleys and Potters," she nodded at Albus, "so far have been Gryffindors. Mum was a Gryffindor, too, even though she was the cleverest witch of her age. So I think I'm Gryffindor material." Rose reasoned.

"GO! GO! Gryffindor! GO! GO! Gryffindor! GO! GO! Gryffin—umph."Albus chanted until Moni elbowed him, laughing, "Put a sock in it, Al," she said smiling.

The scarlet steam engine rounded the corner and the three first years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Looks like home," Rose said, the other two nodded and smiled in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Review Please ! ) 


End file.
